101011
by Yume ka Mage
Summary: Sasuke entretient une relation viciée avec Naruto et ne sait plus comment améliorer leur situation. TS, UA, SasuNaru / Warning à l'intérieur
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : 101011

**Auteur** : Yume

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé.

**Résumé** : Sasuke entretient une relation viciée avec Naruto et ne sait plus comment améliorer leur situation. TS, HardYaoi, UA, SasuNaru / Warning : réservé à un public averti, BDSM, humiliation…

**NDA** : Et voici ce qu'un esprit pervers, un peu geek sur les bords, enfiévré et alité peut vous pondre… Quelques explications à la fin !

**Warning** : HardYaoi, humiliation, BDSM… Certaines scènes sont violentes et peuvent heurter la sensibilité des plus jeunes. Vous êtes prévenus. Bonne lecture !

Edit : la relation BDSM représentée ici est altérée, la confiance et le respect nécessaires sont oubliés volontairement : ce n'est donc pas représentatif de la réalité générale de ce genre de pratique. Les premiers paragraphes peuvent être dérangeants mais je vous invite à lire jusqu'au bout pour plus de clarté et un peu de recul sur la situation. Merci.

* * *

><p>Comme chaque jour depuis des mois, je pousse cette lourde porte. Et comme chaque jour depuis des mois, il m'attend. Toujours obéissant, Naruto reste dans cette chambre. J'aimerais dire qu'il s'impatiente de mes visites. Mais il est juste là quand je le veux. Prêt à se soumettre à tous mes désirs. Il est assis au sol, relié au lit par une laisse. Je contemple sa nudité, son sexe déjà dressé. Il est semblable à moi et aussi complètement différent. Du même âge, de la même taille, avec la même inclination sexuelle et le même désir. Et pourtant, il est beaucoup plus musclé que moi, sa peau plus mate, ses cheveux si blonds qu'on pourrait les croire décolorés. J'arrive à détailler son visage et ses yeux bleus quémandeurs me font oublier toute autre réflexion. Je traverse l'espace qui nous sépare. Naruto laisse son regard provocant se promener sur mon corps à mesure que je me déshabille. Il trépigne au sol et serre les mâchoires, comme pour retenir un couinement. Je souris. Aujourd'hui, il est mon chien. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit, le forçant à se tourner vers moi. Il me regarde, attendant mon ordre. Je sais qu'il ne laissera pas échapper un mot et je n'ai pas forcément envie de parler. Je passe ma main sous son menton, caresse la pulpe de ses lèvres de mon pouce. A ma grande satisfaction, il entrouvre sa bouche. Il a compris ce que j'attendais de lui, je reprends appui sur le matelas. Sa langue vient chatouiller mon érection. Ses léchouilles sont d'abord courtes et rapides, ne faisant que me frustrer. Je pousse un soupir d'aise quand le contact se fait plus appuyé. Naruto est concentré à sa tâche. Il est à genoux, les mains bien à plat sur le sol. Ma verge maintenant glissante de salive lui échappe par moments. Je ferme les yeux en apercevant ses sourcils froncés. Il s'agace et les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Je me raidis quand il avale mon sexe. Il n'y est pas allé timidement, mon gland bute déjà au fond de sa gorge. Ses mouvements sont lents et profonds, sa langue fait pression pour me coller à son palais. Je sens la salive s'écouler de sa bouche vers mes poils pubiens. Je savoure l'affluence de sensations et décide de lui faire plaisir. Je déplace un pied entre ses cuisses et appuie sur ses testicules avant de frôler sur son périnée. Il aime et l'effet immédiat est qu'il me suce avec plus d'ardeur, m'aspirant littéralement. Je tire sur son collier pour le faire ralentir mais il me désobéit. Je le sens se frotter sur mon pied. Comme un chien. Il jouit sur ma jambe. Ses lèvres s'écartent, celle inférieure venant toucher mes testicules et m'enfonçant encore plus dans sa gorge qui vibre de son râle de plaisir. Je ne résiste pas davantage et me libère en quelques petits jets. Cette fois, il me laisse l'écarter de mon sexe. Mon sperme se mélange à sa salive sur son menton et je le vois se lécher les babines. Il mérite une punition pour s'être rebellé mais ça attendra demain.<p>

oOoOoOoOo

J'ai eu la nuit pour méditer et je cherche dans les placards de cette chambre les instruments utiles. Naruto est sur le lit, toujours aussi nu. Sauf que cette fois, il masque de ses mains son intimité. C'est un peu inutile, je sais qu'il est déjà excité. Même s'il est censé m'être soumis, j'ai parfois l'impression que c'est lui qui me domine. Il me pousse toujours plus loin dans mes retranchements. Il est loin le temps où je me contentais de lui faire l'amour dans ce lit. Quand je suis prêt, je le fais venir à moi d'un simple regard. Je commence par le bâillonner. C'est inutile puisqu'il ne parle jamais mais je suis plus à l'aise ainsi. Comme si ça lui donnait une excuse pour être muet. D'ailleurs, j'ai pris l'habitude de me taire également. Je parle déjà peu et c'est triste de n'avoir aucune réponse quand c'est le cas. Par contre, son regard brillant me prouve que l'idée lui plaît. J'attrape la première corde à mes côtés et m'accroupis. Je lui noue les chevilles ensemble avant de le forcer à s'agenouiller. Je fais subir le même sort à ses poignets et lui fais poser les coudes au sol. Je pourrais l'immobiliser davantage en le reliant à un meuble mais son équilibre est déjà instable et je sais qu'il ne bougera plus. Je m'installe près de son flanc et saisis son sexe pour le masturber. Il est déjà dégoulinant de liquide séminal. Je prends mes derniers jouets. Je lui enfile un anneau que je serre légèrement. Ses yeux sont humides, j'avoue que ce doit être inconfortable. Pourtant, je lui réserve une autre surprise. C'est une punition après tout. Je glisse mon doigt le long de sa verge tendue et positionne un masturbateur sur son gland gonflé. Son regard se fait suppliant alors que je ne l'ai pas encore mis en marche. J'étale du lubrifiant sur mon propre sexe et viens m'installer derrière lui. Je suis obligé d'écarter les jambes pour me placer de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Je fonds en lui avec une facilité déconcertante alors que je n'ai pas pris le soin de le préparer. Il ne me faut que quelques allers-retours pour sentir l'anus se contracter autour de moi. Naruto réussit à synchroniser ses muscles à mes poussées. Il se resserre quand je recule et m'oppose une légère résistance quand je m'enfonce. Je sais qu'il ne fait pas ça pour moi mais pour intensifier son plaisir. Je me penche pour enclencher le masturbateur puis m'empare de ses fesses pour les écarter et l'empêcher de se refermer selon sa volonté. Mon intrusion se fait plus forte, plus violente mais il tient bon. Je suis en sueur et furieux. Je saisis ses hanches pour approfondir la pénétration, enfonce mes ongles dans sa chair. Enfin, je lui tire une réaction, ses épaules s'affaissent. Je sens ses cuisses trembler entre les miennes et, dans un dernier coup de rein, je jouis en lui. Je me retire rapidement, provoquant une palpitation de son anus quand il essaie de me retenir. Je m'étends près de lui pour desserrer d'abord l'anneau. Un spasme contracte son ventre à ce moment. Je retire ensuite le masturbateur pour constater qu'il a déjà éjaculé. Toutefois, son sexe est toujours sensible. Je le prends en main pour le soulager et lui donne un second orgasme rapidement. Il s'écroule sur le côté et garde les yeux fermés tant que je lui ôte ses liens. Je finis par son bâillon mais sa bouche reste close. Il ne m'offre même pas un sourire. Je serai plus tendre demain.

oOoOoOoOo

Sitôt la porte fermée, je sais que je ne tiendrai ma promesse. Naruto ne m'a pas attendu. Il est déjà au bord de la jouissance. Il me jette un regard plein de concupiscence. Il me défie de lui faire encore plus de bien qu'il n'est capable de le faire seul. J'aimerais pouvoir résister à cette provocation mais je n'ai que l'envie de lui faire crier mon nom depuis des mois. Je grimpe sur le lit et viens le dominer à quatre pattes. Je retire sa main de son sexe et maintiens son poignet tant qu'il se débat. De mon autre main, je veux retirer le vibromasseur qu'il s'est enfoncé en lui mais il m'en empêche en resserrant ses cuisses. Je cède pour l'instant. Je démarre ma torture sur sa poitrine, lui pinçant les tétons suffisamment fort pour le faire grimacer. Je frotte mon érection à la sienne et me penche dans son cou. Je lui lèche la peau avant de la suçoter. Sa main libre se perd dans mes cheveux. D'une légère pression sur l'arrière de mon crâne, il m'incite à moins de douceur. Je raffermis ma prise sur son bras et mordille la chair. D'un coup de hanches, il me fait comprendre sa satisfaction. Je bouge au-dessus de lui, nos deux membres se caressant. J'ai envie de le posséder, je passe ma main entre ses cuisses pour ôter le jouet mais, une fois encore, il se contracte pour me l'interdire. Je sais ce qu'il veut et, même si je me fais peur, je vais accepter. Je remonte ma main et m'en sers pour guider mon sexe vers son entrée. Je suis obligé de forcer pour passer la barrière de son muscle. Je le mords beaucoup plus violemment au niveau de la clavicule pour détourner son attention. Je partage l'espace étroit avec l'objet. Les vibrations se répercutent sur mon membre. Mes mouvements sont limités mais les sensations multipliées. Il me griffe le dos quand il se répand entre nous deux. Je quitte son corps et me redresse pour me masturber. Naruto est essoufflé et attend juste que j'en ai terminé. Il n'a pas poussé le moindre soupir de soulagement. La marque de mes dents est profondément imprimée dans sa peau. Je finis par éjaculer mais je ne peux pas dire que j'ai atteint l'orgasme. Mes yeux me brûlent et je les ferme sur notre situation pitoyable.

oOoOoOoOo

Encore une fois, je me retrouve derrière cette porte. J'hésite à l'ouvrir. Le front contre le bois, je songe à nos premières fois. Nous n'étions que deux adolescents. Naruto était déjà bien docile et silencieux mais j'étais capable de tendresse. On ne se retrouvait que quelques fois par mois et je ressentais un plaisir immense à l'étreindre. J'espère que c'était pareil pour lui. J'ai oublié quand nos relations ont changé. Depuis quand je ne l'embrasse plus. Depuis quand sa souffrance physique est liée à celle de mon cœur. Pourtant, j'aimerais revenir en arrière. Je vais essayer. Je pénètre la pièce et Naruto m'accueille. Pas chaleureusement ni avec un sourire. Juste en s'étendant un peu plus et en écartant les jambes. Je refoule quelques larmes de rage. Je vais lui laisser le contrôle aujourd'hui, il se blessera moins. Et je vais le préparer, chose également oubliée depuis trop longtemps. Je me glisse entre ses cuisses et démarre une fellation. Dans le même temps, je commence à masser son anus pour le détendre. Je croise le regard de Naruto et estime que garder les yeux fermés est une meilleure idée. Il semble me narguer et je ne veux pas perdre toute contenance pour effacer cet air suffisant. Mes doigts et ma bouche ne le contentent pas, son érection faiblit. C'est incroyablement frustrant de le sentir perdre de sa fermeté. Je m'écarte de lui et m'allonge sur le dos. Naruto me jauge un instant et réalise qu'il n'aura rien de plus en restant passif. Il enjambe ma taille et s'accroupit sur moi. Malgré ma déception, je suis toujours excité et il s'empale sans problème sur mon membre. Il aime visiblement puisque son sexe reprend du volume. S'il pouvait au moins sourire. Je suis incapable de comprendre ses émotions. Il s'incline pour rechercher sa prostate. Même s'il me chevauche et que les impacts répétés sur ce point peuvent être irritants, il poursuit à un rythme soutenu. Ses fesses claquant sur mon bas-ventre m'affolent. J'ai envie de le faire jouir avec moi. Avec les deux mains, je m'active à amplifier son plaisir. D'une, je reproduis un mouvement de va-et-vient ; de l'autre, je caresse son périnée et malaxe ses testicules. Pourtant, je craque le premier. Il cesse de remuer dès qu'il sent mon membre pulser. Il me fixe patiemment. Lui ne sera pas si facile à satisfaire. A regret, je vais lui donner la douleur que je l'ai habitué à recevoir. Ma main gauche écrase presque ses bourses quand le pouce et l'index de la droite se concentrent sur la masturbation du gland. Son anus se contracte autour de moi et ses ongles tracent des sillons sur la peau de mes pectoraux. Sans qu'il gémisse ou ne montre la moindre expression, je sais qu'il apprécie. Je pince un peu plus la tête gonflée de son sexe et il se laisse envahir par son orgasme. Son éjaculation doit être désagréable, la pression du sperme est coupée par celle que j'exerce. Sa semence ne se projette pas sur mon ventre, elle s'écoule le long de mes doigts. Naruto est pantelant et je me sens sale. Je ne devrais plus venir, je ne le supporte plus.

oOoOoOoOo

Mon addiction est bien trop forte. Ou ma frustration. J'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix. Juste une fois. Pour pouvoir passer à autre chose ou démarrer une relation plus saine. Je suis dans cette chambre depuis plus d'une heure mais je n'ai pas levé la main sur lui. Je veux qu'il me supplie. Naruto me tourne autour depuis tout à l'heure. Le fait que j'aie gardé mes vêtements le contrarie, j'en suis sûr. Je l'ai observé aller fouiller dans les placards. Il cherche quelque chose pour me faire craquer mais j'ai bien fait attention à les vider. Je devrais repartir mais c'est au-delà de mes forces. Quand bien même la situation m'est insupportable, je ne veux pas abandonner. Je n'attends pourtant pas grand-chose de lui. Juste un geste tendre ou qu'il murmure mon nom. Il s'approche de moi tel un félin. A cet instant, tout dans son attitude me rappelle un chat. Il déboutonne ma chemise et, voyant que je n'oppose pas de résistance, frotte sa joue à mon torse. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux. Prenant cette caresse pour un encouragement, il me mordille un mamelon. Excédé, je renverse la situation. Son visage affiche toujours cette absence d'expression troublante mais son bassin recherche le contact avec le mien. Il est sous moi et tout ce qu'il désire est que je le prenne. Je libère juste mon sexe de mon pantalon et ramène ses genoux à son torse pour le faire mien d'une poussée. J'obtiens enfin une réaction. Il ne hurle pas comme il aurait été en droit de le faire face à l'intrusion mais il se mord la lèvre. A la fois désespéré et encouragé par ce simple réflexe, j'intensifie l'acte. Je prends davantage appui sur ses cuisses, le courbant encore plus. Ma pénétration est plus profonde et stimule directement son point sensible et abusé. Il ouvre la bouche en un cri silencieux. Je peux avoir ce que je veux, j'en suis certain. Naruto ferme les yeux et vient saisir ses genoux. Il est contorsionné de façon étrange à présent et je suis forcé de prendre appui au-dessus de ses épaules pour continuer à me mouvoir avec force et selon le bon angle. Un de mes pouces effleure avec sa pomme d'Adam et il me lance un regard suppliant. Je saisis sa nuque et fais pression de mon pouce sur sa trachée. Un gémissement sourd s'échappe de sa gorge. Je suis grisé par ce son. Mon autre main rejoint la première. J'ai les doigts qui entourent son cou, se resserrant à la même cadence que mes coups de rein. Son visage est rouge, ses yeux brillants et il émet quelques murmures incohérents. Je vois ses prunelles se révulser quand nous atteignons l'orgasme dans une parfaite synchronisation. Je n'ai pas beaucoup à faire pour me rhabiller et je le quitte aussitôt. Je ne veux pas lire sur son visage cette plénitude alors que j'aurais pu le tuer.

oOoOoOoOo

J'ai mis une semaine à revenir. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais raté aucune de nos rencontres. Naruto est toujours là, m'attendant sagement. Sauf que je crois lire de l'impatience dans ses yeux bleus. J'ai passé les derniers jours d'abord à vomir le dégoût que j'avais de moi-même. Je me suis demandé si j'étais vraiment prêt à le tuer juste pour entendre mon nom. Ce serait sa seule et unique parole envers moi. Ensuite, je me suis interrogé sur Naruto. Etait-il devenu ainsi à cause de moi ? Rien ne laissait présager ce genre de comportement. Mon côté possessif et ma colère envers lui sont probablement à l'origine de ses pulsions. Mais je suis revenu. Exceptionnellement, il n'est pas nu. Il a trouvé une longue chemise mais ne l'a pas ajustée. Les pans s'écartent à sa taille, ne cachant rien de son intimité ni de l'excitation qu'il ressent. Il est conditionné, dès qu'il me voit, il n'attend que du sexe. Le haut du vêtement est également ouvert et je constate que mes doigts ont laissé des bleus prononcés. Je ne peux même plus me consoler en me disant que j'ai juste perdu le contrôle un instant. Si nous n'avions pas joui, il serait mort. Je n'ose pas m'approcher de lui. J'ai peur de ce que je vais lui faire. Et pourtant, il m'appelle. Son attitude provocante me donne envie de le posséder à l'instant. Il m'appartient. Sa vie m'appartient. Il me refuse juste son amour. Je me dévêtis sous son œil gourmand. Ses regards sont le seul indice que j'ai pour imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Mais cette fois, je n'ai pas envie de me confronter à son âme. Je lui bande les yeux avec ma cravate. Sa peau se couvre de frissons. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois faire. Une partie de moi veut lui réapprendre la douceur d'ébats classiques, gagner cet amour interdit. L'autre veut juste le soumettre un peu plus si c'est possible et se régaler de sa douleur. Je suis faible, c'est plus facile de m'imposer à lui et de prendre ce que je peux avoir. Je le pousse à plat ventre sur le lit et lui noue les poignets dans le dos avec la ceinture que je viens de récupérer. J'avise quelques objets qu'il avait sortis. Je pensais avoir tout vidé l'autre jour mais il a réussi à dénicher cette chemise, du lubrifiant et une cravache. J'imagine aisément ce à quoi il a occupé ses journées en mon absence. L'idée de le fouetter me traverse l'esprit mais j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir m'arrêter. De le blesser ou, pire, de le faire jouir ainsi. Je ne veux plus me laisser inciter à l'escalade de violence qu'il a instaurée. J'étale généreusement de la lotion sur ma verge et entre ses fesses. La sensation d'être aspiré en lui me coupe le souffle. Je me déhanche pour le satisfaire mais il reste stoïque. J'ai soudainement l'impression de coucher avec un mort. Mon cœur se compresse dans ma poitrine. Les larmes aux yeux, j'empoigne ses cheveux et lui enfonce le visage dans le matelas. Il doit avoir du mal à respirer mais son corps semble reprendre vie. Je le sens se mouvoir sous moi, il se frotte aux draps. Je n'ai plus le désir de le faire souffrir. Je me relève et le détache. Ses yeux me fusillent sur place. Il n'a pas eu ce qu'il voulait et moi non plus. Sauf qu'il est beaucoup plus têtu que moi. Il me met la cravache dans les mains et tombe à genoux devant moi. Sa bouche part déjà à l'attaque de mon sexe et je le vois faire de son mieux pour me présenter sa croupe. Mes premiers coups sont timides. Il m'encourage en m'enfouissant plus profondément dans sa gorge. Contre mon membre, je sens les vibrations de ses râles de plaisir. Je crois qu'il a enfin compris que ces sons me font perdre la tête. Je m'emporte et le frappe un peu plus durement. Ma récompense est un soupir plus puissant qui roule le long de mon érection. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour laisser exploser mon orgasme. Il a l'air étonné de ma rapidité mais n'en fait pas grand cas. Il se retourne à quatre pattes. Sa demande est claire, je dois le fouetter. Je tremble de rage parce qu'il me pousse toujours plus loin et parce que j'y prends du plaisir. Mon poignet manipule l'objet fermement. Le cuir claque sur ses fesses. Chaque coup cinglant laisse une marque rouge. J'imagine sa peau brûlante et je ressens le besoin de lui faire mal pour me venger. Mon sexe est de nouveau gorgé de sang et j'abandonne la cravache pour le prendre à nouveau. Il gémit toujours les mêmes sons inarticulés alors que je malmène ses fesses enflammées. C'est comme si les mots mouraient dès qu'ils essayent de franchir ses lèvres. Un cri un peu plus fort que les autres m'indique qu'il vient de jouir. Je stoppe mon supplice et le fais me regarder. Comme je l'imaginais la dernière fois, son visage reflète un bonheur corrompu. C'en est trop pour moi. Je pose mon front contre le sien et laisse mes larmes couler. Nous sommes tous les deux comme contaminés et je ne vois qu'une solution.

oOoOoOoOo

Un mois de plus vient de s'écouler. J'en avais besoin. Pour faire le point. Prendre du recul. Et repartir sur des bases saines. Quand j'entre dans la chambre, je ne vois pas immédiatement Naruto. J'essaie de me rappeler nos débuts. Il n'aimait pas ce lit et préférait se réfugier dessous ou même dans le placard. Un adolescent de quinze ans n'aurait pas dû avoir ce genre de réflexe mais ses traumatismes étaient bien trop présents. Seuls les espaces sombres et confinés le rassuraient à l'époque. Je pense qu'il s'imaginait être invisible ainsi. Avec le temps, il a eu confiance en moi et m'attendait. J'étais ravi de ce comportement sans vraiment me douter de la suite. On est devenus dépendants l'un de l'autre. Il avait trop de choses à exorciser et moi trop d'intérêts dans l'histoire. On n'a fait que se détruire mutuellement pendant près de dix années. Il était nécessaire de repartir à zéro. J'ouvre la porte de l'armoire et découvre un être chétif, les genoux ramenés sous le menton. Là se tient le Naruto de mes premières fois. Cet adolescent que je ne rejoignais qu'une fois de temps en temps et avec qui j'ai échangé mes premiers baisers. Celui qui deviendrait plus tard le Naruto à qui je ferais l'amour une ou deux fois par mois avant que je ne le pervertisse. Avant qu'il ne soit qu'un défouloir que j'aime humilier et faire souffrir quotidiennement. Devant moi, c'est le Naruto de nos débuts. Un adolescent de quinze ans traumatisé. Sauf que je ne suis plus un adolescent moi-même, que j'ai trop de souvenirs et des pensées malsaines. Je voudrais en faire abstraction, être capable d'être neutre mais je ne suis qu'humain. Je lui tends la main pour le faire sortir de sa cachette. Son regard terrorisé me jauge. Je lui fais juste un sourire avant de me reculer jusqu'au lit. Je perds notre bataille visuelle quand il se penche pour refermer la porte. Je ne bouge pourtant pas immédiatement. Déjà la première fois, il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à moi. Maintenant que je suis un adulte, je suis un ennemi. Et je sais mieux comment agir pour le faire céder. Parler ne sert à rien avec lui, je ne peux qu'insister. A chaque fois qu'il se calfeutre dans l'armoire, je retourne ouvrir la porte. Il sort finalement. Il n'a pas toujours été aussi têtu qu'il ne l'était dernièrement. Il n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi et je crève d'envie de les traverser pour le prendre dans mes bras. Mais nous restons à nous regarder en chiens de faïence. Je ne peux décemment pas trahir sa confiance dès le départ. Cette fois, je ne m'imposerai pas, je le laisserai venir à moi et réclamer mon amour. Enfin, si je résiste. Ses lèvres tremblantes me donnent déjà envie d'envoyer valser toutes mes résolutions. Je suis sur le point de renouveler ma précédente erreur. Je veux poser ma bouche sur la sienne. Je veux qu'il réponde à mon baiser. Un coup à la porte me sort de mon état quasi-hypnotique. Sur un dernier sourire, je quitte la pièce.

oOoOoOoOo

- Sasuke ?

- Quoi ?

- Sors un peu de là. Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien mangé depuis hier soir, non ?

Je n'ai pas envie d'admettre qu'il a raison. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de le rejoindre. Je préfèrerais retrouver cette chambre qui me manque déjà. Pourtant, je suis aussi incapable de l'envoyer au diable. Je jette un dernier regard à mon bureau et au bazar qui y règne avant de m'extirper de la pièce. C'est bien le mot puisque je me contorsionne de mon mieux pour passer dans le couloir en entrouvrant à peine la porte. Je ne veux pas qu'il voie à quoi ressemble l'endroit où je passe le plus clair de mon temps.

- Tu as besoin de repos, tu te surmènes.

Il passe la main sur ma joue. Sa peau est chaude contre la mienne et je ne peux m'empêcher de savourer le contact avant de me dégager discrètement.

- J'ai tout à recommencer, ça n'a pas marché.

- Tu veux me raconter ? Même si je ne comprends pas tout.

Il m'attire à lui et je repose ma tête contre sa poitrine. Il s'est toujours occupé de moi mais sa gentillesse me pèse parfois. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de mon addiction à l'informatique et a été le premier à me soutenir quand on m'a demandé de reprendre le travail de mon frère. J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre toutes les applications de ce programme, j'obéissais juste aux consignes et me contentais de faire la programmation.

- Je n'y arrive pas. Même si ce n'est que virtuel, j'échoue.

- Sasuke ?

Bien sûr, il ne comprend pas. En même temps, comment pourrais-je lui dire que j'ai détourné le programme créé par mon frère pour réaliser mes fantasmes ?

La réalité virtuelle permet d'étudier certains sujets différemment. Le but du projet sur lequel j'ai pris le relais depuis dix ans est d'aider les thérapies comportementales. Les équipes travaillent sur les réactions de sujets traumatisés face à leur environnement ou aux interactions avec leur entourage. C'est comme un jeu de simulation augmenté d'intelligence artificielle. Les personnages évoluent à l'instar d'êtres humains. Leurs défauts, leurs qualités, tout compte. J'avoue avoir conçu à mon usage personnel une réalité où c'est Naruto le sujet principal. Mes intentions étaient de me prouver que Naruto pouvait m'aimer. Que s'il ne voyait que moi, forcément il se tournerait vers moi et évoluerait. Mais ce Naruto s'est révélé plus malin que moi, profitant de chaque brèche que je laissais passer dans le programme. Il a évolué mais de la plus mauvaise façon. Les projets menés en laboratoire ont eu plus de succès que le mien. Ce sont des psychologues qui gèrent les expériences et je doute qu'ils incluent du sexe. Il ne fallait pas si longtemps pour que les personnages sortent de leur mutisme. L'échec n'en est que plus cuisant pour moi. Je suis plus que probablement le facteur qui a ruiné l'évolution de Naruto. Je n'aurais pas dû intégrer la possibilité d'interactions physiques ni m'autoriser à remplir cette chambre d'accessoires douteux. La seule solution que j'ai trouvée a été de détruire les évolutions par un virus informatique. J'ai dû réinitialiser le programme. J'ai perdu presque onze années et je doute même de pouvoir réussir mieux cette fois-ci.

- C'est trop dur, Naruto.

- J'ai confiance en toi, tu y arriveras. En plus, j'en ai entendu parler à la télé, ça a l'air de bien se passer. Ils ne l'auraient pas annoncé autrement.

Je m'éloigne de lui et le devance jusqu'à la cuisine. Peut-être que je devrais habiter seul. Son sourire éclatant quand je mords dans le sandwich qu'il m'a préparé me coupe l'appétit. Je me force cependant pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il prend son rôle d'ami très à cœur et se vante souvent d'être le seul à me comprendre. En réalité, il n'en est rien, il ignore tout de moi. Je suis prêt à retourner dans mon monde virtuel. Il me lance un regard blessé. Il n'a pas le droit, je suis celui qui souffre. Ici et dans cette autre chambre.

- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Ton frère ne va pas tarder.

Je me retiens. De rire. De pleurer. De le frapper.

- La prochaine fois. J'ai encore quelques lignes que je veux finir ce soir. Dis-lui que je l'aime. Je vous aime, tous les deux.

- Nous aussi, Sasuke.

J'esquive le mouvement qu'il fait pour me prendre encore dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il recherche autant le contact alors qu'il a mon frère. Il ne m'aimera jamais comme je le veux et c'est Itachi qui l'a sauvé de ses traumatismes, qui lui a redonné sa voix. Pas moi. Pas dans cette réalité. De retour à mon bureau, je visualise ces lignes qui font de Naruto un être accessible. Je trouve le passage qui détermine son âge. Avant la réinitialisation, il était à 101011, il est revenu à 101000. Onze ans de moins. Je suis plus mature, conscient de mes erreurs. Mais aussi plus désespéré. Je me prépare à retrouver ce monde où je peux devenir meilleur que mon frère. J'oublie cette pièce sinistre et le bruit de la sonnette qui résonne dans l'appartement. Je pousse de nouveau cette porte. Naruto est là et semble heureux de me voir. Au moins, il n'est pas effrayé et n'est pas retourné se cacher dans un endroit sombre. Je suis confiant. Cette fois, il parlera et m'aimera.

* * *

><p>PS : cette première partie est terminée et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déprimés ni mal à l'aise. J'avoue avoir hésité à publier cette fic… Pour la petite histoire, je me suis réveillée un matin en réalisant que cette année, pour l'anniversaire de Naruto, on n'avait que des 1 et des 0 et j'ai pensé programmation informatique ! (même si je ne maîtrise pas, donc c'est adapté librement). Bien sûr, en tant que yaoiste, j'y ai vu l'occasion de lemons croustillants (après tout c'est une réalité virtuelle). Au départ, je m'étais dit que ce serait juste un OS très chaud mais en l'écrivant, j'ai voulu faire sentir le désespoir et la culpabilité de Sasuke. Au final, c'est sombre et plutôt triste, désolée.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me dire que je suis dingue, j'irai me faire soigner ~_^).

Sinon, la seconde (et dernière) partie sera du point de vue de Naruto. La réalité virtuelle sera moins présente, donc l'ambiance moins violente mais toujours aussi sombre.

Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2**

**NDA :** Comme promis, mais en retard, voici la suite. Cette fois, on est du point de vue de Naruto.

**Warning** : Il n'est plus question de violences physiques mais l'ambiance générale est très sombre. Ce n'est pas une death fic mais ce n'est pas le monde des Bisounours non plus. En gros, ne pas lire en phase de déprime (ou si, pour déprimer un bon gros coup).

* * *

><p>Alors que je suis de retour dans l'appartement, je peine à reprendre mon souffle. Mes crises d'angoisse se font plus récurrentes. Itachi m'a bien conseillé de ne pas forcer mais je sens que je rechute. Pour lui, tant que je ne retombe pas dans mon mutisme, tout va bien. Il a certainement raison, pourtant j'aimerais pouvoir mener une vie normale. Je retiens un rire à cette pensée. Je ne suis pas capable de sortir plus d'une heure de cet endroit et je ne le fais qu'au moment où les rues sont quasiment désertes ; je n'imagine pas devoir aller travailler une journée entière et affronter quotidiennement le flux de personnes aux heures de pointe.<p>

Un bruit venant de la chambre de Sasuke me rappelle ma mission pour l'instant. Je rejoins la cuisine et sors ce qui m'est nécessaire pour lui faire à manger. En guise de repas, il se contente de ce seul sandwich que je lui prépare chaque midi. Je sais que ce pain est son préféré mais, à compter de demain, je ne pourrai plus aller le lui acheter. La boulangerie est trop loin pour moi dorénavant, je me contenterai de celle du quartier pour quelques temps. J'espère qu'il ne boudera pas ce changement et acceptera de déjeuner avec moi comme d'habitude. Ça me rassure de partager ce repas avec lui, au moins suis-je certain qu'il a mangé quelque chose. Son frère m'a déjà dit de ne pas m'inquiéter à ce sujet, que Sasuke ne se laisserait pas dépérir mais je reste sceptique.

Je reste enfermé ici tout comme lui mais nos raisons sont différentes. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix. Je rêve de pouvoir m'évader mais c'est le seul endroit où je me sente un tant soit peu en sécurité. Quant à Sasuke, je ne le comprends pas. Il a réussi à vivre de sa passion mais ne semble pas vraiment reconnaissant envers l'entreprise qui lui a donné sa chance. Pourtant, il a obtenu ce poste avant même d'avoir fini ses études. J'avoue qu'il a l'air particulièrement doué dans son domaine. Il passe tellement d'heures sur son ordinateur que je doute qu'il n'aime pas ce qu'il fait, toutefois il est réfractaire à toute tâche nécessitant qu'il mette le pied dehors. Sans son frère, je crois qu'on serait tous deux destinés à dépérir dans cet appartement. Je me sens par ailleurs souvent coupable vis-à-vis d'Itachi. J'ignore pour quelle raison ses responsabilités envers nous lui tiennent à cœur à ce point. Il se prive d'une vie beaucoup plus calme et épanouissante pour me tenir la main chaque jour et garder un œil sur Sasuke.

Je referme le pain et reste un instant à réfléchir à ce petit quelque chose qui manque. Chaque jour, j'essaie d'apporter la touche finale à ce sandwich mais il me tient en échec, je n'arrive pas à voir quoi ajouter pour le rendre parfait. J'abandonne et me dirige vers la porte de Sasuke. Je donne plusieurs petits coups qui restent sans réponse. Je suis habitué à cette attitude. J'insiste un peu et entend du bruit. Je colle mon oreille contre le chambranle. Ce n'est pas le son d'un clavier mais plutôt de feuilles chiffonnées. Je pose la main sur la poignée. Je n'ouvrirai pas, je n'entre jamais dans cette chambre bien que je suis curieux de découvrir l'univers dans lequel se complaît mon ami. Je me recule en sentant la poignée s'abaisser sous mes doigts. Sasuke apparaît, encore plus triste et fatigué qu'hier à mon avis. J'esquisse un mouvement pour le toucher mais il m'évite. Il se laissait pourtant volontiers prendre dans les bras auparavant, ça me fait de la peine cette distance entre nous.

- Tu viens déjeuner ?

Il ne répond pas et me devance pour aller dans la cuisine. Il s'installe à la même place que d'habitude et je me mets face à lui. Il mord dans le sandwich avec appétit. Tout du moins pour la première bouchée. Il avale le reste avec nettement moins d'enthousiasme. J'ai de plus en plus le sentiment qu'il se force pour faire bonne figure. Je sais qu'il ne parlera pas tant que je ne lui poserai pas de question directe. Et encore, il se contentera d'une réponse minimaliste. J'ai pris mon parti de faire la conversation mais ça devient chaque jour plus pénible. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et je doute de pouvoir maintenir mon sourire.

- Demain, je change de boulangerie.

Il lève sur moi un regard étonné mais se concentre vite à nouveau sur ce qu'il mange. Je suis déçu, il pourrait se montrer un peu plus curieux. Je décide de ne pas m'étendre sur mes motivations, il ne semble pas avoir d'objection. Il se redresse déjà pour retourner s'enfermer dans son antre. Je le retiens par le poignet.

- Tu n'attends pas ton frère ?

- Non.

Je le libère de ma prise et le laisse regagner son isolement. Tous les jours, je tente de le faire rester avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'Itachi arrive et je me heurte toujours à ce même refus. C'est devenu un rituel. Finalement, ça me rassure de savoir comment nos midis vont se dérouler, je crois que je pourrais paniquer s'il changeait subitement d'attitude. Sasuke et son frère ne se croisent jamais à ma connaissance. C'est généralement moi qui donne des nouvelles de l'un à l'autre parce que j'ai de bonnes relations avec les deux. Avec Sasuke, ça ne saute pas aux yeux mais il y a eu une époque où notre amitié m'a sauvé. De voir un garçon de mon âge renfermé comme je l'étais, même si son état n'était pas aussi dramatique que le mien, m'a donné envie de m'en sortir pour m'en faire un ami. C'est pourquoi, j'imaginais que nos relations évolueraient différemment. Nous vivons dans le même appartement, nous ne sortons quasiment jamais, nous devrions être unis et passer le temps ensemble. Au lieu de ça, j'ai un colocataire fantôme à qui je peine à arracher quelques mots.

Il me reste encore un long moment avant qu'Itachi ne rentre et je décide de m'étendre un peu dans le canapé. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui préparer quoi que ce soit, il mange toujours à l'extérieur. Malgré ses propos rassurants, l'ambiance qui règne ici lui pèse. Je comprends qu'il préfère passer un maximum de temps hors de cet appartement. Quand il revient, c'est pour retrouver deux adolescents attardés dont il n'aurait pas réussi à se débarrasser. Son frère brille par son absence et semble déterminé à oublier qu'il existe autre chose que l'univers virtuel sur lequel il travaille. Quant à moi, les journées me paraissent bien longues. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, mes conversations sont plutôt limitées et il doit en plus être lassé que je lui gâche ses nuits. Pourtant, il ne se plaint jamais et répète cette routine quotidiennement. J'ignore ce qui lui permet de tenir mais je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais lui revaloir tout ce que je lui dois.

Le bruit du verrou me sort de ma torpeur. Je me redresse pour accueillir Itachi. Je le vois se débarrasser de son manteau et de ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Je ne bouge pas du salon, je sais qu'il va venir me voir rapidement et le moins que je puisse faire est de lui laisser le temps d'arriver. Je souris de la situation. Une personne extérieure pourrait avoir l'impression de se retrouver plongée cinquante ans en arrière où je tiendrais le rôle de la femme au foyer qui honore le retour à la maison de son mari après une journée de dur labeur. Il s'approche de moi en souriant. Comme tous les soirs, ses yeux ne sont pas aussi joyeux que ses lèvres. J'y lis une sorte de lassitude. Et pourtant, comme tous les soirs, j'ignore volontairement cette expression et attend la suite de ce rituel. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire à lui pour déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je cale ma tête dans son cou et me concentre sur le son de ses pulsations jusqu'à accorder ma respiration à ce rythme.

- Ça ne va pas, Naruto ?

- Non.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et me guide jusque dans notre chambre. Il sait que je vais lui parler, pleurer et m'endormir d'épuisement. Il a l'habitude. Avec lui, je suis en confiance, je peux tout lui dire et apaiser mes souffrances. Avec lui, j'ai l'écoute que son frère ne daigne pas m'accorder, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Dans un sens, c'est peut-être mieux que Sasuke ne connaisse pas toutes les pensées sombres qui m'habitent.

Itachi s'assoit sur le matelas, s'appuie contre la tête de lit et écarte les couvertures de mon côté. Je me faufile entre les draps bien que je sois encore habillé et viens poser ma tête contre son torse. Encore une fois, il m'entoure de son bras protecteur. Il me faut de nouveau quelques minutes pour retrouver un souffle plus calme. Il me laisse prendre mon temps bien qu'il sache que je serai encore plus nerveux sous peu.

- Je ne peux plus sortir.

- Mais si.

- Non, j'ai complètement craqué aujourd'hui. Je… j'ai failli t'appeler.

Il ne dit rien, se contente de passer sa main dans mes cheveux. Il sait pourtant ce que ça signifie. Depuis douze ans que j'ai emménagé avec lui, depuis ma majorité, je ne me suis jamais senti démuni au point de le contacter. J'ai toujours réussi à prendre sur moi, à repousser mes limites doucement. Mais, aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus que l'envie de me recroqueviller dans l'ombre et de presser le bouton qui le ferait accourir à mes côtés.

- Calme-toi. Tu es rentré, tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. C'est à cause de notre conversation d'hier, n'est-ce pas ?

J'enfouis mon visage un peu plus dans sa chemise et inhale profondément. Je préfère me gaver de cette odeur familière que de repenser à la veille. Je secoue fermement la tête contre lui, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'agis en enfant. Ce n'est pas juste un caprice pour échapper à une punition. Enfin, si je lui disais que je vois sa proposition comme une sanction, il m'abandonnerait certainement pour la nuit dans la seconde.

- Sasuke ne s'est pas inquiété non plus.

Ma voix sonne bien trop comme un reproche. Il se retient de glousser mais j'ai senti son ventre se contracter. Il s'amuse de mes angoisses et je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir.

- Naruto, je me fais du souci pour toi mais tu sais qu'on ne te rendrait pas service en faisant tout pour toi. Tu t'es juste un peu trop forcé. Demain, tu sortiras normalement. Un peu moins longtemps, c'est tout.

- Mais pourquoi maintenant ? J'allais mieux, j'étais presque guéri.

- Non.

Son démenti me vexe. Il est tellement tranchant, il n'a pas pris la peine de me ménager. Je crois qu'il commence à en avoir assez. En même temps, il me prend en charge depuis bientôt quinze ans. Et ce n'est pas ce que je lui offre en retour qui doit compenser les sacrifices qu'il fait. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais fait aussi petit dans notre lit. Je m'accroche à lui quand je le sens bouger, je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne. Pas encore. Pas tant que je suis éveillé.

- Ton psy a dit que tu étais stabilisé, pas guéri. Tu dois continuer à faire des efforts.

- Aucun intérêt.

- Si. Tu sais très bien ce qui t'attend si tu régresses. Je veux bien qu'on mette de côté l'histoire d'hier pendant quelques temps mais tu vas devoir te faire à l'idée. Parce que si tu te laisses aller, je n'attendrai pas que tu te mures encore dans le silence avant de te confier à ton psy.

C'est fini, je n'ai plus d'argument. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Je savais ce qu'il avait en tête mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me l'annoncerait aussi brutalement.

- Il ne tolère que tu sois ici que parce qu'on t'apporte un environnement stable. Enfin, tant qu'il reste persuadé que Sasuke et toi êtes des amis proches. S'il pense qu'on peut être nocifs à ta thérapie, il n'hésitera pas à faire valoir son droit de tutelle. Et si j'estime qu'il a raison, peu importe combien ça me coûte, je ne me battrai pas.

Le sang me bat les tempes et ma vue se brouille à cause de mes pleurs. C'est stupide, je sais qu'il ne s'excusera pas, qu'il ne reviendra pas sur ses paroles.

oOoOoOoOo

Quand je me réveille, je ne suis plus accroché qu'à la chemise froissée d'Itachi. J'imagine qu'il s'est tortillé de son mieux pour la quitter sans me sortir de mon sommeil réparateur. C'est très rare que je m'endorme sans avoir pris mes somnifères. Ça ne m'arrive qu'après avoir pleuré au point de me donner une migraine. Selon lui, c'est la façon la plus efficace de se détendre mais je me sens toujours barbouillé le lendemain. Je constate en allant dans la salle de bains que le jour est déjà bien avancé. J'espère qu'Itachi a pu se reposer avant de partir au travail.

J'ai fini de me préparer mais je suis bloqué face à cette porte. Je suis couvert pour affronter le froid et j'ai déjà tourné le verrou. Je n'ai plus qu'à abaisser cette poignée et faire un pas sur le seuil. Je sais que ce sont ces deux étapes qui me coûteront le plus mais je ne me résous pas à les franchir. Au lieu de ça, je reste stoïque à fixer cette planche de bois. Je me sens bien derrière elle ; je suis à l'abri de l'extérieur, des autres. Un claquement me tire de ma contemplation. Je me penche pour voir Sasuke. Il est de dos et remonte le couloir en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Comme je ne le vois jamais quitter sa chambre si ce n'est pour manger le sandwich que je lui prépare, je commençais à me demander comment il s'y prenait pour soulager ses besoins les plus élémentaires. J'ai ma réponse, il attend simplement d'être seul dans l'appartement. Après tout, je suis un homme d'habitudes et mes horaires de sortie sont si précis qu'il ne doit pas être bien compliqué pour lui de régler un réveil à ce moment-là.

J'hésite à sortir maintenant et faire comme si de rien n'était ou à retourner dans ma chambre. Ainsi, je passerai forcément devant la salle de bains et j'aurai l'occasion de lui parler un peu plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Je secoue la tête devant mon incertitude. A part lui annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de pain ce midi, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrai lui dire. Pourtant, l'idée est tentante. Nous sommes seuls, il n'est pas question de repas et il est sorti de son refuge quand moi je fais tout pour ne pas quitter le mien.

J'ôte rapidement mon manteau, sachant parfaitement qu'Itachi me reprochera ce soir de ne pas être sorti. Je pourrai peut-être différer mon escapade à cet après-midi, rien ne m'oblige à y aller maintenant. Satisfait de ma déduction, je reviens sur mes pas. J'arrive à la hauteur de la salle de bains, la porte est tout juste repoussée et j'entends l'eau couler. Je n'ai pas l'intention de le surprendre au milieu de sa douche, aussi je me laisse glisser contre le mur et m'assois, enroulant mes bras autour de mes genoux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'y a plus que le silence. Cette absence de bruit m'inquiète mais elle ne dure pas. Il y a d'abord des sanglots. Je me sens mal à l'aise de l'espionner à son insu dans cette situation. Je me relève pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de son intimité. Un bruit mat me fait sursauter et je me fige. Une seconde plus tard, le coup recommence. Il tape du poing dans le mur. Je fais demi-tour, j'ai envie de l'aider mais j'ignore la raison de sa colère. Je frappe doucement au chambranle.

- Sasuke ?

La porte s'ouvre violemment me faisant de nouveau tressaillir. Sasuke se tient juste en face de moi. Il n'est vêtu que d'un peignoir et me dévisage comme si je n'existais pas. Je l'ai déjà vu fatigué, triste ou même l'air absent mais c'est la première que je le découvre aussi désespéré.

- Naruto ?

Il est perdu, sa voix tremble. Il se laisse quasiment tomber dans mes bras. Je le retiens de mon mieux et cherche à le redresser mais il se laisse peser contre mon torse. Je passe une main dans son dos et lui caresse les cheveux de l'autre. J'ai les mêmes gestes qu'a Itachi envers moi, je le réconforte comme je peux. Je le raccompagne à sa chambre parce que c'est la plus proche et certainement l'endroit où il se sent le plus en sécurité. Je marque une pause devant l'entrée. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette pièce et ne suis pas convaincu d'être invité. Mes doutes sont balayés quand Sasuke pousse la porte pour nous libérer le passage. Je nous fraie un chemin jusqu'au lit et réprime ma curiosité. J'aurai le temps de détailler son environnement quand il sera tranquillement allongé. Il s'écroule sur son matelas. Je le relâche pour m'éloigner mais il m'attrape le poignet pour m'en empêcher.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ?

- Je suis là, je te parle.

Il secoue la tête, furieux. Je ne comprends pas sa question. Comme il ne me libère pas, je m'assois près de lui et passe ma main sur sa joue. Je cherche juste à le calmer. Il ouvre les yeux et tend son bras vers mon visage. Ses doigts effleurent ma peau. Je sais ce qu'il fait. Je le touche, il me touche. C'est une façon de se reconnecter à la réalité, de s'assurer de la tangibilité des choses.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Mais si, Sasuke. Je t'aime, tu le sais.

- Pas comme mon frère. Tu l'aimes plus. C'est à lui que tu parles.

Je vais pour protester, lui expliquer que ses propos sont incohérents mais toutes mes paroles meurent dans ma gorge. Sasuke me maintient toujours le poignet et vient de saisir mon cou. Il se hisse vers moi et me fait descendre vers lui. Je retiens un hoquet de surprise en sentant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je reste sans réagir jusqu'à ce que sa langue tente de forcer l'entrée de ma bouche. Je le repousse alors en le giflant. Il ne dit rien, se contente de rester là et d'afficher une expression blessée. Je le trouve injuste, je suis certainement le plus choqué ici. Je n'ai jamais compris qu'il insinuait ce type d'amour et j'ai du mal à voir d'où il a pu déduire qu'Itachi et moi étions dans ce type de relation. Malgré mon envie de fuir, tout mon corps tremble et je suis incapable de me lever. Il finit par sortir lui-même. Il prend quelques affaires et j'entends des bruits de tissu avant qu'il ne fasse claquer la porte de l'appartement.

Je suis seul dans sa chambre, seul chez nous. Je devrais être fâché contre lui mais je ne peux que souhaiter qu'il rentre vite. En attendant, je promène mon regard sur le capharnaüm qui règne ici. La pièce est sombre et poussiéreuse, je doute qu'il prenne le soin d'ouvrir ses volets. De toute manière, il n'a aucun rythme de vie et est certainement plus éveillé la nuit que le jour. Je distingue un tas de vêtements, sales probablement, et quelques cadavres de canettes. Près de son lit, il y a des cahiers noircis de notes. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'en ramasser un, j'imagine qu'il ne fait qu'étudier ses systèmes de programmation et je ne comprends rien au langage binaire. Je m'attarde davantage sur le bureau. Ce n'est pas l'ordinateur dernière génération que je m'attendais à voir mais je reconnais la machine. C'est celle sur laquelle Itachi travaillait quand on s'est rencontrés.

Les souvenirs me nouent la gorge et l'estomac. Je m'approche presque inconsciemment du bureau. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ces moments mais je semble incapable de résister au besoin de toucher ce passé enfoui dans ma mémoire. J'appuie sur une touche et l'écran s'allume. Sasuke a dû modifier certaines choses mais les commandes restent identiques. Je ne l'ai plus utilisé depuis bientôt quinze ans, pourtant j'ai le sentiment que mes doigts se souviennent parfaitement des combinaisons à composer. Je m'installe dans le siège et recherche le casque nécessaire à l'immersion. Une boule d'appréhension me prévient que je joue un jeu dangereux mais la tentation est trop forte.

Quand Itachi m'a fait tester cette machine, ce n'était qu'un projet un peu fou. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'autorisation de procéder à des essais avec les malades, c'est ce qui lui a coûté son poste. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui l'a poussé à prendre ces risques pour moi. Je lui faisais peut-être penser à son frère. Je me rappelle bien qu'il a vite gagné ma confiance en me permettant de m'échapper de ma chambre d'hôpital. Il n'a pas tardé à m'expliquer sur quoi il travaillait et en quoi ça pourrait m'aider. J'ai accepté de participer davantage parce que l'idée de me retrouver immergé dans un jeu vidéo géant m'amusait que par réelle volonté de guérir. Nous n'avions commencé les séances que depuis peu quand il m'a présenté Sasuke. J'avoue que j'ai vite été curieux de cet adolescent taciturne. Il n'était pas muet comme moi à cause d'un traumatisme mais je me sentais proche de lui chaque fois qu'Itachi soupirait de son manque d'élocution.

Je sélectionne la ligne en surbrillance, presse la touche "Entrée" pour lancer le programme et enfile le casque.

oOoOoOoOo

Je me retrouve devant une porte sortie de mon enfer personnel. Je pose la main dessus alors que je tente de reprendre mon souffle. J'essaie de garder présent à l'esprit que je ne suis pas dans la réalité ; qu'en vrai, je suis tranquillement assis dans la chambre de Sasuke mais le contact froid sous ma paume me fait réaliser quels types d'améliorations il a pu apporter au programme. Si tout dans cette pièce semble aussi réel que cette simple porte, je ne devrais pas entrer.

Je pousse malgré tout le lourd battant et j'oublie à nouveau de respirer. Les murs ont cette teinte verdâtre et la peinture s'écaille. Les meubles, du lit à l'armoire, sont sculptés dans le même bois sombre que la porte. Les vieux draps sont jaunis par l'usure et les rideaux du baldaquin troués par les mites. Même l'odeur rance de l'humidité m'agresse les narines. J'ignore comment il a pu reproduire tous ces détails mais j'ai le sentiment d'être renvoyé dans cette prison que j'avais occultée au plus profond de mon esprit.

Un mouvement à ma gauche attire mon regard et je sens mes genoux ployer sous mon poids. C'est certainement logique en me retrouvant face à un fantôme mais quelque chose se brise en moi. A quelques pas seulement, il y a moi. Un autre moi, plus jeune, plus frêle. Dans ses yeux, je vois encore ces blessures que je n'ai pas terminé de panser.

- Tu as quel âge ?

Il penche la tête sur le côté sans me répondre. Il parcourt la distance qui nous sépare et je n'ai pas le courage de m'écarter. Je commence à comprendre ce dont me parlait Sasuke. Ce n'était pas mon silence qu'il me reprochait mais celui de ce Naruto virtuel. En revanche, je ne saisis pas ses motivations. Mon double tire sur la manche de sa chemise pour sortir sa main. Je remarque qu'il porte des vêtements trop grands pour lui. Je sursaute au contact de ses doigts sur ma joue et me laisse surprendre par son sourire.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Dix-neuf ans.

Je retiens un sanglot. A son âge, j'avais certes retrouvé la parole mais je n'étais pas capable de sourire aussi sincèrement à quiconque. Je réalise alors que sa voix est claire, pas éraillée par de longues années de silence.

- Tu parles ?

Il acquiesce dans un nouveau sourire. Ses yeux me racontent sa joie et sa fierté.

- Est-ce que tu es aussi Naruto ?

Je ne peux qu'admettre cette vérité. Tout me paraît trop étrange et j'ai envie de retourner chez moi, de me sentir en sécurité. Je pourrais appeler Itachi même s'il doit me faire la morale ensuite. Mon double s'accroupit pour se mettre à mon niveau.

- Pourquoi tu es là ?

Je ris à cette question, ce serait plutôt à moi de demander des explications sur son existence. Toutefois, je doute que Sasuke lui ait tout dit. Je suis même étonné qu'il sache qui je suis.

- Je voulais juste voir. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec Sasuke ?

- Sasuke ?

Il glousse presque en prononçant son nom et je me sens agacé. Je le laisse se ressaisir et il se décide enfin à poursuivre :

- Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire son nom, ça me fait toujours bizarre.

- Comment ça ?

- Ça me serre l'estomac et j'ai le cœur qui bat vite.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il est amoureux de Sasuke. Je l'ai toujours aimé, c'est vrai, mais c'est un ami et je ne pensais pas découvrir cette ambigüité dans mes sentiments.

- Je viens de voir Sasuke, il était en larmes parce que tu ne lui parles pas. Pourquoi ? Alors que tu t'exprimes très bien.

Mon double perd son sourire et coupe le contact entre nous. Son visage s'est fermé soudainement et j'ai peur de sa réponse.

- Sasuke a toujours été gentil et patient avec moi. Mais depuis quelques temps, il a commencé à me supplier de lui parler. Nos silences étaient compensés par d'autres contacts. Je ne voyais donc pas l'intérêt de discuter mais j'étais prêt à le faire pour lui. Et là, il s'est mis à me raconter des choses sur toi. Juste un mot de ma part et il m'aurait abandonné pour courir vers toi.

- Quoi ? Quels contacts ?

- Au départ, il ne m'embrassait que quand il me croyait endormi et il me repoussait dès que je me montrais entreprenant. Il essaie de résister mais il a tellement envie de toi, de moi, qu'il cède à chaque fois. Il s'enfuit rapidement ensuite mais tant que je ne lui parlerai pas, il me reviendra…

Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu et je suis horrifié par cette facette de moi-même. Je me sauve littéralement.

oOoOoOoOo

Je m'arrache presque le casque de la tête et fuis vers la salle de bains. J'ai une nausée violente et je vais avoir du mal à la calmer. Je m'asssois par terre et pose le front contre le carrelage froid du mur. Les yeux fermés, je me concentre sur ma respiration. Je sens la crise refluer et m'autorise à me lever. J'avise les vêtements sales de Sasuke, il n'a pas pris soin de les mettre dans la panière. Je me baisse pour le faire et touche un liquide poisseux. L'image de Sasuke et de mon double se précise. Je lâche le tout et vérifie mes doigts. L'odeur de sperme me fait tourner la tête et j'ai juste le temps de me pencher au-dessus de la baignoire pour vomir. J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel que je porte en collier. Itachi doit rentrer, c'est une urgence.

oOoOoOoOo

Le bruit de la douche me réveille. Je crois que je suis tombé inconscient à même le sol. Je grelotte jusqu'à ce que le jet chaud frappe ma peau.

- Naruto, tu vas bien ? Je te nettoie et je t'emmène te reposer.

Itachi est là, tout va s'arranger. Enfin, j'aimerais y croire mais je sais que tout est fichu. Je le laisse me manipuler telle une poupée de chiffon, je n'ai plus de volonté propre. Je le suis jusque dans la chambre mais m'éloigne de notre lit pour rejoindre le second qu'il a installé la veille. Me disputer avec lui, me laisser fragiliser sont vraiment les choses les plus stupides que j'aie faites. J'ai passé l'âge de me glisser dans le lit de quelqu'un pour calmer mes cauchemars. Je réalise maintenant que j'aurais mieux fait d'accepter de m'habituer en douceur à dormir seul. Parce que, sous peu, je n'aurai même pas de colocataire pour me rassurer la nuit.

- Tu me racontes ?

Sa main dans mes cheveux me fait aussi mal qu'elle me console. Je sanglote en silence mais n'ose pas le regarder. Je suis réduit à l'état dans lequel j'étais il y a quinze ans. Il reste longtemps ainsi mais finit par quitter la chambre quand la porte d'entrée claque. Sasuke doit être de retour. J'entends des éclats de voix sans comprendre les paroles. Je me doute qu'Itachi reproche à son frère de m'avoir laissé seul. J'irais bien le défendre mais je devrais expliquer les raisons de notre dispute.

Itachi revient vite à mon chevet et me pousse pour se faire une place dans le lit. Le but de celui-ci était pourtant de m'apprendre à gérer seul mes crises nocturnes et peut-être aussi de lui permettre de bénéficier de véritables heures de sommeil. Je me fais petit sur le bord du matelas et ferme les yeux.

- Naruto, il faut me parler. Si tu préfères, on attend demain matin mais je dois savoir. Sinon, tu sais qu'il faudra que j'appelle l'hôpital. Je me débarrasserai de ce lit si tu veux, je ne te forcerai plus à sortir mais ne recommence pas à te taire.

Je retiens mes larmes, je retiens ma voix. C'est la seule volonté, le seul contrôle qu'il me reste. Ce serait tellement facile de me tourner et de me faire consoler une fois de plus par Itachi. Je pourrais lui raconter, me blottir dans ses bras mais cette situation est devenue impossible. Pour eux comme pour moi.

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit ; Itachi m'a murmuré des paroles rassurantes et a tenté de me soutirer quelques mots, en vain.

- Tu peux nous laisser un instant ?

La voix de Sasuke m'a fait sursauter et son frère a eu la même réaction. Je sens leurs deux regards se poser sur moi. Pour seule réponse, je m'assois contre le mur en ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine. Itachi quitte la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Je me raidis en voyant Sasuke grimper sur le lit. Il vient s'installer à côté de moi, dans la même position. Nous sommes proches mais il a pris soin que nos corps ne se frôlent pas. Il pose sa tête sur ses bras, tourné vers moi.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je te promets de ne pas recommencer. Parle à Itachi, il se fait trop de souci. Si tu veux, je peux même déménager.

- Non.

Ma voix est étrange. Ma gorge me gratte et le son qui s'en échappe est faible et rauque. En une nuit, mon blocage est revenu. Pas aussi puissant qu'à une époque mais il s'en faut de peu.

- J'ai vu l'autre Naruto. Il m'a raconté ce que vous faisiez.

Sasuke ne me lâche pas du regard mais je vois qu'il se fait violence pour ne pas pleurer. J'ignore si c'est parce que je sais à quoi il occupe ses journées ou si c'est à cause de la nouvelle de mon double virtuel qui le dupe sur son mutisme.

- Naruto, c'est… c'était le seul moyen pour que tu m'aimes. J'ai essayé de faire mieux mais j'ai encore échoué. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

- C'est le cas.

- Je sais…

Il me paraît bien plus misérable que jamais et je comprends son désarroi. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai rêvé de tout arranger par ma seule volonté.

- Je t'aime, Sasuke. Plus qu'un frère ou qu'un ami. Mais pas de cette façon.

- Je sais, tu as Itachi.

Je soupire. Ça m'attriste que notre première conversation sérieuse survienne dans de telles conditions.

- Ton frère ne t'a jamais raconté ce qu'il m'était arrivé ?

- Traumatisme lié à ton éducation.

Je souris tristement, c'est bien Itachi d'enjoliver la réalité ainsi.

- Cette chambre… Celle dont tu te sers dans le programme. J'y ai passé plusieurs années. Je n'allais pas à l'école. Mes tuteurs avaient de bonnes relations et n'ont jamais été ennuyés pour leur négligence. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient des personnes importantes parmi leurs clients. C'était ma chambre mais aussi la pièce où ils réalisaient leurs passes.

- Ils t'ont vendu ?

- Non, ils ne m'ont jamais touché. Ni aucun de leurs clients. Mais j'assistais à tout ça contre mon gré. Caché sous le lit ou dans l'armoire, ma seule consigne était de rester silencieux. On peut dire que j'ai outrepassé leurs espérances en la matière...

- Naruto, je ne savais pas.

- Tu ne pouvais pas. Itachi m'a proposé un foyer dès que j'ai été majeur mais il est plus comme un frère ou un parent pour moi.

- Vous partagez le même lit.

- Parce qu'il avait peur que je me blesse pendant mes crises d'angoisse. Et je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que tu me voies ainsi. Il n'a jamais eu le moindre geste déplacé, il me traite comme un enfant.

- Mais tu l'aimes.

- Et je t'aime bien plus.

Je me rapproche un peu de lui et pose ma main sur la sienne. Je sais que c'est peu en comparaison de ce qu'il attend mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour moi. Sasuke s'humecte les lèvres. Je sais ce qu'il va tenter et je me prépare à l'accepter malgré l'appréhension qui me vrille l'estomac. Son baiser est maladroit, beaucoup moins précis que celui d'hier. Je sens sa nervosité mais j'éprouve déjà quelques difficultés à contrôler la mienne, je ne risque pas de le rassurer. Je me recule doucement, sa main tremble sous ma paume.

- Sasuke, je voudrais que tu me rendes service.

- Quoi ?

- Dis à Itachi que je refuse de parler. Il faut qu'il appelle mon médecin et me fasse hospitaliser.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas heureux ici ?

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver. Ton frère mérite de vivre plus tranquillement. Je ne peux pas dépendre de lui éternellement.

- Je m'occuperai de toi.

Ses paroles me troublent, je me doutais qu'il me le proposerait mais ce serait injuste de quitter un refuge pour un autre. Sasuke a autant le droit que son frère de tourner la page et de démarrer une vie plus paisible. J'appuie mon front contre son épaule.

- Non. Pense à ton avenir, je ne serais qu'un frein pour toi.

- Naruto, tu ne comprends pas. Ça fait quinze ans que je te cours après, je n'ai que toi.

- C'est toi qui ne saisis pas. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Un simple baiser m'angoisse. L'idée d'être touché me donne la nausée, l'odeur de sperme me fait vomir. Le Naruto virtuel a eu la chance de t'avoir pour guérir mais c'est trop tard pour moi.

Il hoche la tête vivement. Ce n'est certainement pas pour me montrer son approbation. Je crois plutôt qu'il retient de nouvelles larmes. Je m'étonne moi-même de ne pas en verser une seule. J'ai peut-être déjà trop pleuré. Ou je suis serein quant à ma décision. Sasuke se tourne brutalement pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne le repousse pas, je sais qu'il ne fera rien qui pourrait me blesser davantage.

- Je viendrai te voir tous les jours.

- Au moins, ça te fera sortir d'ici. Et efface ce programme, s'il-te-plaît.

- Si tu promets de revenir bientôt.

Je ne peux pas faire un tel serment mais j'ai envie de lui prouver son importance pour moi. Je passe mes doigts dans ses mèches brunes, cette sensation va me manquer.

- Quand je serai prêt, je reparlerai à Itachi et aux médecins. En attendant, je garde ma voix pour toi.

Il ne répond pas, ne fait que me serrer plus fort. J'ignore combien de temps s'écoule mais il finit par s'endormir. J'ai l'oreille contre son cœur et Itachi nous trouve dans cette position étrange. Malgré ses appels, je n'ouvre pas la bouche. J'ai bien l'intention de tenir la promesse faite à Sasuke. Je me suis reposé sur Itachi bien trop longtemps et son frère a si désespérément tenté de me faire parler, ce n'est que justice qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre dorénavant. Tant pis si ça le conforte dans son obsession et moi dans mon isolement ; c'est peut-être la voie de notre bonheur.

* * *

><p>Voilà la fin de ce two-shots. Bon, même moi j'ai déprimé en l'écrivant (d'où mon délai de correction anormalement long). Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est très différent de mes autres fics et j'ai conscience que ça ne fera pas l'unanimité... Merci d'avoir lu^^<p>

**Réponse à TheGothNana** : Désolée, la suite à été longue à venir. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé la première partie. Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements, j'espère que cette seconde partie aura été à ton goût également. A bientôt.


End file.
